The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of rose plant known by the varietal name ‘RNF Pink 02’. The new variety was discovered in April of 2010 in Gifu, Japan. The new variety is the result of a planned breeding program between a Rosa L. variety named ‘Bridal Pink’ (female parent, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,851) and an unnamed and unpatented Rosa rugosa variety (male parent) from the breeder's own collection. ‘RNF Pink 02’ is similar to its female parent in exhibiting an upright growth habit, but ‘RNF Pink 02’ has a richer flower color than its female parent. Additionally, ‘RNF Pink 02’ exhibits a fragrance like its male parent, but differs from its male parent in its actual fragrance and flower color. When ‘RNF Pink 02’ is compared to Rosa L. ‘Ever York’ (currently unpatented in the U.S., Japanese Patent No. 13997), the varieties are similar in flower color, not having eyes on their flowers, and in that they exhibit double flowers. However, when compared to ‘Ever York’, ‘RNF Pink 02’ has a larger flower size, different number of petals, and exhibits a fragrance. When generally compared to other rose varieties known to the breeder, the new variety differs in its strong fragrance, its type of fragrance, and in flower color. ‘RNF Pink 02’ has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.